Unwilling Date
by I am the Fundamental Principle
Summary: Sebastian is blackmailed into going on a date with Grell. A cute little romantic one-shot! Read and Review please!


Unwilling Date

**AN: This one-shot is from Rose's idea! For any readers who haven't read my other story, Harrison is another demon butler who's slightly insane…and friends with Grell! He's not really significant, so don't worry! Please read/ review!**

Sebastian growled. He growled a rumble deep in his throat, directed to the insane, red-headed, cross-dressing death god latched on his arm. How, oh how, did his day end up like this?

**2 hours ago**

"Sebby~" a certain green-eyed, insane demon butler sang.

Sebastian froze. No. If Harrison needed him, it would never be for something good. He had to hide, somehow.

Sebastian dropped to the ground, and pressed himself against the wall, trying hopelessly to blend in.

Harrison skipped down the hall, whistling a tune. He noticed Sebastian hopelessly sprawled on the marble floor. He sighed, slapping a palm to his forehead. "Sebby, if you're going to sprawl on the floor, do it the _right_ way!"

Harrison dropped to the ground, showing the 'eloquent' way to sprawl on the ground. Sebastian stood. "What did you want with me, Harrison?"

Harrison sat on the floor, hair mussed. He looked up at the resigned-looking Sebastian. "Huh? Oh yeah!"

Harrison leaped to his feet eagerly. "Remember the time when you let a horde of cats into your room and didn't tell the little earl? Or the time when you neglected your duties to the little earl in favor of reading that little romance novel? And how about the time you spent the night with Lady-"

Harrison's blackmailing rant was cut off by Sebastian's interruption. "You don't have to bring _that _incident up!"

Sebastian spoke, eyebrow twitching. "What do you want?"

Harrison grinned. "Go on a date with Grell, Sebby."

Sebastian's other eyebrow began twitching. "Why?"

Harrison stared at Sebastian's eyebrows. "I owe him a favor…"

The tall butler sighed. "Can't you give his something else?"

Harrison shook his head, eyes still fixed on Sebastian's eyebrows. "You know your eyebrows are really great dancers."

Sebastian's mouth twitched. "Better than our lord, I bet."

Harrison grinned. "Sebby, your entire face is dancing!"

**Yeah…Sebby's a naughty lil' demon…**

Grell watched the exchange from behind a potted plant. Its large leaves hid him, but allowed him to peek his eyes over and stare at the two men.

The death god had tried his luck with Harrison, but the butler had only joked around. What a disappointment. Harrison was still a great connection to Sebas-chan though.

Grell chuckled. The two green-eyed menaces were partners in mischief and annoyance. Grell's eyes suddenly began sparkling with passion. His heart belonged solely to Sebas-chan and no other!

The red-headed man turned his attention back toward the negotiations. Harrison had worn Sebastian down with a barrage of information and blackmail.

"And also the time when you tried to turn all of the little earl's-"

"Shut up! I get it. I'll go on a _date_ with Grell…"

Grell's mouth flew open. He would be going on a date with Sebas-chan! They would share words, and tongues, and maybe force Sebas-chan to have his babies…Oh the possibilities!

**Grell's insane….Yay!**

**Back to the PRESENT!**

"Sebas-chan." Grell spoke. He flipped his long, red hair. "Do I look, _attractive_, Sebas-chan."

The death god was dressed in a horridly scandalous dress, with a deep neckline and black border. He was, of course, cloaked with that bright red coat.

Sebastion sniffed. "You're about as attractive as the dirt on the bottom on my shoe."

Grell pouted. "You're cruel, Sebas-chan."

The odd pair continued down the busy streets of London, one stiff and straight, the other pouting.

**Ehh? Oh hello there.**

Grell was confused. They had gone through all the events of a date. They had gone shopping, ate ice cream. What had gone wrong? He still couldn't feel that same beautiful, warm, wonderfully _red_ feeling he tasted during his first fight with Sebas-chan. Grell sighed.

The adrenaline of that fight, the suspense, the utter red, was enough to drive the death god mad. He loved Sebas-chan. He knew he did. But did Sebas-chan know of Grell's love?

The crossdresser was deep in thought. He reviewed all his memories with Sebas-chan. Had he ever told Sebas-chan why he loved the butler?

"Sebas-chan?"

The butler glanced at Grell. "Yes?"

Grell fidgeted nervously. "Um…Can I talk to you in private?"

The butler stared warily at the death god. Grell scratched the back of his neck. "I-I won't force you to have my babies...I just want to talk…"

Sebastian had hesitantly agreed, and the pair had settled in an empty café. Sebastian stared at Grell who was shifting across the table.

"Well? Talk."

Grell bit his lip. "Erm…Yeah."

He looked up, locking onto Sebastian's lovely red eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I would say you're more obsessed with me, but yes. I know."

Grell shrunk into himself, lowering his head. "Er…Yeah. So, do you know why I love you?"

Sebastian sighed. "Not a clue."

Grell tugged at his red tresses. "Yes. So, I fell in love with you during the first battle."

The death god looked up. "You were so exhilarating and defiant. As a death god, most creatures aren't so free with me."

Grell laughed. "Even other death gods avoid me. Me and my freaky, weird, insane self."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Grell continued ranting.

"I don't know love or how to love. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I'm sorry I had Harrison trick you into coming. I just had to tell you, you know? I-I'll go back to the Division now. Sorry, Sebastian."

Grell stood up, whisking his coat around him. "I'll leave now."

He turned on his heel, and ran out of the café, red locks flying out behind him.

**Sorry if Grell's OOC but I'm doing a mix of his butler and death god personalities.**

Sebastian leaned back into his chair, dumbfounded. To think that the insane Grell Sutcliffe had such deep emotions. Sebastian stood. If the death god went back to his Soul-collecting Division sobbing and hysteric it was sure to cause troubles for the dead and the death gods. And maybe Sebastian felt guilt himself too…

Sebastian ran through the crowded London streets swiftly, following Grell's trail. The death god couldn't have gone too far.

Sebastian froze when he heard soft sobbing from a dark alleyway. He entered the alley, nose wrinkled as he picked through the rubbish heaps.

He frowned at the mess of a death god. "You couldn't have found a more sanitary place to cry?"

Grell looked up, revealing a flushed, red face and puffy eyes. "Why're you here?"

Sebastian scowled. "Harrison will kill me if I let his 'best buddy' leave."

Sebastian averted his eyes. "And you're not _that_ revolting…"

Grell's eyes widened. He jumped on Sebastian, choking him with a teary hug.

Sebastian frowned. "You're getting my clothes wet."

Grell stepped back, a huge smile spread across his face. "I love you, Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian smirked. "Stop crossdressing and I'll tolerate you."

Grell grinned. "Ooh, have my babies, Sebas-chan!"

**AN: Awww…wasn't that so cute? I want Grell x Sebas-chan now…Read/ review!**


End file.
